This invention relates to an automatic cutting device for an adhesive-tape holder, particularly to one having a blade sandwiched by a blade slide base and a blade holder and actuated to cut off an adhesive tape with precision when a press plate is pressed.
A conventional adhesive-tape holder, as disclosed in the Taiwan Patent No. 5641377, 5906705, 5849144, titled xe2x80x9cRETRACTABLE BLADE HAND HELD TAPE APPLICATORSxe2x80x9d, has its flat plate and its blade connected by a spring and then pressed by a press plate having positioning member serving as a fulcrum to push the blade forward to cut off adhesive tape.
However, the spring in the foresaid conventional device is provided dangling between the flat plate and the blade, therefore it is likely to be contracted to an unexpected position and hard to recover its position as anticipated.
In addition, a fixing plate has to be additionally provided on the rear side of the press plate and positioning members have to be respectively provided on opposite sides of the fixing plate to be respectively inserted in the positioning grooves of an adhesive-tape holder and of a side plate to make up two pivotal shafts, thus complicating its structure and increasing its cost.
This invention has been devised to offer an automatic cutting device for an adhesive-tape holder, having a blade sandwiched by a blade slide base and a blade holder to be guided and restricted to move forward to cut off an adhesive tape precisely when a press plate is pressed.